


the fish

by valhallas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallas/pseuds/valhallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a silly au where Phil takes his fish to the vets and pleads with him to save his fish, and Dan is the first vet he’s gone to that hasn’t asked him if he’s sure he doesn’t want to go and buy another goldfish instead for £4, as it’s the “easier option”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fish

When Phil Lester woke up that morning, he was not in the happiest of moods anyway. The night before, he had gotten in to bed, excited and ready to re watch his Buffy DVD's for what was probably the 7th time that month.

However, he was met with the realisation that he could not, because someone (A.K.A, him), had put the Happy Feet disc where the Buffy The Vampire Slayer disc 1, series 1, episodes 1-5 should be. It should be easy, he thought, he'll just go find the Happy Feet DVD and all would be well.

After a good 5 minutes of digging around on his shelf, he found the box. The box that was seemingly empty, apart from a few useless leaflets about other movies he'd 'totally love right now!'. In his mind, Happy Feet 2 and Flushed Away were the last films he wanted to see right now, the obnoxiously happy animated faces staring back up at him worsening his mood even more so.

So there he was, going to bed without the comforting glare of brightness from his TV, picturing Sarah Michelle Gellar warding off evil.

He was not aware that his morning was going to drop his mood even more, as he sat up from his bed and stared into the fish tank on the table beside him.

"Wiiinston. Where are you, buddy? Hiding?"

Phil was confused. Winston was always swimming around, he never had paid attention to his hut decoration before. But as Phil peeked through the opening to the hut, he realised Winston wasn't in there either. Instead, he was motionless on the side of the tank, alive, but barely moving.

"No, no, no, no." was all Phil could say to himself quietly, raking his fingers through his hair and googling symptoms rapidly. Winston could not die, not today, and especially not after his Buffy mistake. He could not lose two beloved things in under 24 hours, he was determined.

So there he was, looking up all the local veterinary practices, and rushing out to them. He'd put Winston in a smaller carry on tank, and he wasn't looking any perkier, still unmoving in the water.

As he got to the first vets, the one closest to him, he was glad there wasn't any wait, and he practically went straight in. The vet, however, didn't seem too pleased with what she was given. It seemed like a mix of confused, and irritated.

"So..What's wrong with your, uh, goldfish?" The woman asks him, and Phil frowns. Surely anyone with common sense could figure out what was wrong just by looking at the fish, never mind someone with obvious qualifications in the matter, but he goes on to explain anyway.

"He's just motionless. Almost lifeless, but he's still alive, just not moving."

"And you noticed that this morning?"

"Yes." Phil tells her, wary of what her reply might be. He hoped it wouldn't be one of bad news, although he was unsure of whether he could even be hopeful. 

"Well, I mean, there's not much you can do. Haven't you just considered flushing this one and buying a new one? They're pretty cheap, you could probably get one for 4 quid. I know it sounds heartless, but it's probably your best option. You don't want to waste any more money on...Winston, it'll cost more than buying a new one."

Phil was horrified. He knew vets had to do a lot upsetting procedures and were probably numb to feeling any emotions towards it by now, but surely they must have some sympathy?

So he took Winston, and he left, making his way to the next vets. This one was a little further away, a good 15 minutes, but he had high hopes. The place looked a lot more cheerful and friendly than the other bland practice.

"Hello! What can we do for you today, sir?"

So he told them the same details, and was met with the same cruel answer. Did people not realise he had a bond with Winston? Sure, he'd only bought him nine days ago, but still, they had had some really eye-opening moments together.

So he went to the next vets, and the next. And all of them said something along the same lines of "just buy another fish dude, you're wasting both of our times."

So he made the last stop, a small building that was self-owned. Phil wondered how one man could manage working the reception, stocking up on the foods and medicines and do the veterinary work, but the place was well kept and in good condition.

As Phil walked in, he was greeted with a kind, smiling face. "Ah, hello! I was just about to close up, actually, but I have time for one more customer, I suppose. What can I do for you?"   
So they move into the practice room and Phil tells the young man what's happened, and for once, the man listens. He doesn't interrupt, or look at him judgingly as if what he's saying is absurd, he listens.

"Well, first off, I'm sorry. Any pet that seems to be ill is always a tough time for the owner, I understand. As I'm sure you know, there's not much I can do. There are these drops you can put into the water, they'll help to regain Winston's immunity, and hopefully have him looking a bit perkier, however that's not something I can 100% guarantee."

He hands Phil the drops, as he stands speechless and bewildered. "T-thank you. Wow. Every other vet I've been to just tells me to flush him down the loo and go buy a new one, as it's the "easier option"" he elucidates, looking up from the bottle of water drops to smile at the young man.

"Wow, that's awfully heartless of them," the man replies, looking deep in thought. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Phil."

"It's been nice seeing you Phil, I hope I helped. Name's Dan by the way, make sure you update me on how the fish is." He says with a grin, handing Phil a card with what appeared to be his number on, before walking into the storeroom. "Don't hesitate to contact me, whether it be about Winston, or not." he tells him, winking, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
